Switchy Switchy
by Stinkfly3
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Trina is a twelve-year-old girl in a New Age band while Corey is a sixteen-year-old boy with an agenda of his own. So what happens in this dimension? Read this one-shot to find out!


_Got a band that's really cool_  
_Stealing words from you know who_  
_Playing gigs when we can_  
_Trying to impress our fans_  
_Older brother feels lousy_  
_His sorrow is his biggest quirk_  
_I got a plan that might just work_  
_Now - we're gonna rock_  
_And we're gonna roll_  
_We're Flower Power, woah-oh-ooooh!_

* * *

Welcome to the town of Warsville, a place located in a dimension opposite of Peaceville. Here, just about everyone has swapped roles. Want proof? Let me show you what's going on in the Riffin household.

Meet Katrina Riffin, 12-year-old demon girl who was disguised as a human. Her pink hair was done in two braids, and she wore a plain dark blue dress and black sneakers. Her two best friends were Bernadette Beff and Nick Mallory, two kids who were also twelve years old. Together, they created the New Age band Flower Power. Right now, they were in the middle of rehearsal.

"How about this?" Katrina asked. Then she started to sing a song she wrote.

_Starfire shoots green blasts_  
_Raven is half-witch_  
_Terra can move huge boulders_  
_They're the Titan girls_

"Think we can work from there?" Katrina asked.

"Nick Mallory thinks Katrina Riffin can do better," Nick answered.

"Nick's right," Bernadette agreed. "We have to come up with something better for tonight's carnival derby."

Katrina groaned. "I can't come with a good song in an hour!" she complained. "I need more time! Hopefully nothing bad will keep me from finishing the song."

"'Sup, losers."

That voice came from Katrina's 16-year-old brother, who was also a demon disguised as a human. His real name was Corey, but he preferred being called Cole. His blue hair was covered by an orange beanie, and he wore a black undershirt, dark blue shorts, and orange sneakers. He was vicious and rude, making him feared throughout everyone in town (except for his own family).

"Hi Cole," Katrina said. "Are you still taking us to the carnival?"

"Only 'cause dad wants me to," Cole responded. "Before you even think about gettin' in my car, here's the 411 you need to know. Zip it and deal with my drivin'."

When Katrina, Bernadette, and Nick got in the back seat, Cole got in the driver seat and snapped his fingers. "Lackies, come!" he called out.

Two boys around Cole's age sat in the passenger seat. They were twin brothers named Kin and Kon Kujira, but Cole didn't bother to learn their names. After all, he stole their souls when he first met them and made them his lackies ever since.

"We're right here, master," Kin said.

Cole cleared his throat. "And you look good today, sir," Kon said as Kin nodded in response.

"Thank you, lackies," Cole said before he drove off.

* * *

Out on the road, Cole drove rather recklessly. "Stay in your own lane, [censored]!" he called out to another driving, sticking his hand out the window and giving the same driver a rather rude gesture.

"What are we going to do for lyrics?" Bernadette asked.

"Whenever Cole feels sad, he writes it down in his journal," Katrina explained. "I'll read one of his entries and turn that inspiration into a song."

"Nick Mallory thinks Katrina Riffin's plan isn't good," Nick said.

Katrina rolled her eyes and skimmed through her brother's light blue journal. "Used it, trying to forget it, diarrhea in class..." She groaned and put the journal back in Cole's bag. "We already used all of the entries."

"Good thing my twin sister Carrie is performing first with her band," Bernadette remarked. "She'll stall the audience long enough for us to get the song."

"Thanks Bernadette," Katrina said. "In the meantime, we'll get Cole to update his journal." She looked out her window, noticing they were already at the carnival. Fortunately, she got an idea. "Hey Cole, isn't that your girlfriend over there?"

Cole stopped the car and saw was his sister was talking about. Standing nearby was 16-year-old beauty Laney Penn. She wore a lime green tank top, black skinny jeans, and yellow sandals. Her makeup consisted of black eyeshadow and eyeliner, and her long red hair reached past her shoulders. Cole was madly in love with Laney. He loved every part of her, especially her hair. In fact, he loved her so much, he forced her to be his girlfriend by using his demon powers to put the idea into her head through song.

Cole rolled down the window. "Hey babe," he said, smirking at Laney.

"Hey Cole," Laney said. "Didn't know you like carnivals."

"Of course I do," Cole said. "Wanna hang out today?"

"Like I don't have a choice," Laney replied.

"Thanks, beautiful," Cole said with a wink. "Lemme park the car and we can have that special time together."

* * *

Once Kole parked the car, he forced Kin and Kon to pay for four tickets to the carnival. Meanwhile, Katrina, Bernadette, and Nick were forming a plan.

"Okay guys," Katrina. "We need to make Cole look bad in front of Laney until he feels so miserable, he writes it down in his journal."

"But Katrina Riffin, can't Cole Riffin use some weird power to make Laney Penn stick with him?" Nick asked.

Oh, that's right. I forgot to mention that in this dimension, Bernadette and Nick are the only ones who know the Riffin siblings are demons because Katrina told them when she first came to the surface world seven years ago.

"Thanks for reminding me, Nick," Katrina said. "We'll have to make sure she's so in shock, he can't calm her down using his demonic singing ability. Bernadette, are you up to the task?"

"Not a problem, bestie," Bernadette replied.

The first plan started when Cole, Laney, Kin, and Kon went on a spinning ride. While the ride operator wasn't looking, Katrina threw a small fire sphere at the controls, melting them. This caused the ride to go faster, getting everyone riding it sick. When it was over, everyone got off, covered in leftover food mush. But Cole and Laney didn't leave.

Curious, Katrina went on the ride to see what was going on. To her surprise, she saw Cole and Laney making out even though they were covered in leftover food mush. Katrina got off the ride, disgusted by the kissing couple. "Did it work?" Nick asked.

"Nope," Katrina answered. "Cole and Laney are kissing. Guess it means we'll have to kick it up a notch."

* * *

Plan B involved Bernadette altering part of the roller coaster Cole and the other three teens were riding. "Sure is nice sitting up front with you," Cole said, putting an arm around Laney.

"Cole... Something seems off with this ride," Laney said, noticing they were in outer space.

"Chill Lanes," Cole said. "Besides..." He leaned in and whispered a song in her ear, making her relax.

"I guess you're right," Laney said. "It's probably all special effe-" Then she started screaming when the roller coaster made a sharp turn, plummeting to the ground at high speed. When the four teens finally got off, Cole had to sit on a bench to calm down, seeing that his heart was still beating rapidly.

Laney shushed Cole. "It's okay, Cole," she said. "We won't go on that ride again."

"I thought it was awesome," Kin nodded.

"Yeah," Kon agreed. "Wicked awesome drop!"

Cole moaned. "Lackies, don't make me loose my lunch again," he ordered. Then he pulled Laney in for a kiss, wanting her to comfort him some more.

"Nick Mallory thinks Katrina Riffin's plan to make Cole Riffin miserable isn't working," Nick remarked.

"It's okay, Nick," Katrina reassured. "We have plenty of time."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at the derby, the Newmans were running out of songs. They were already improvising, singing about the first things they could think about.

_Calling robots is real swell_  
_Something, something..._  
_Big fluffy cat?_

The audience wasn't impressed. "Where's Flower Power?" one random guy asked.

"Just give them more time," Carrie said. "They'll be here... Hopefully."

As if on cue, Katrina, Bernadette, and Nick showed up with their instruments. "About time you showed up!" Carrie exclaimed.

"Sorry about that," Bernadette told her twin sister. "We were helping Cole get ready for the derby."

"You don't have to explain," Carrie said as she and her band left the stage. "We were running out of good material."

"Is Cole Riffin set up?" Nick asked.

Katrina happily nodded. "He loves a good derby," she said. "So he's going to love what we did to his car."

As if on cue, Cole let out a huge cheer, impressed with the 'improvements' on his blue car. "No way!" he exclaimed. "Steel panels, yellow paint-on flames, wicked cool helmets in the glove compartment... Blue Thunder's got a sick upgrade!"

"Didn't know you like derbies," Laney said.

"You should come along," Cole said, tossing a helmet over to his girlfriend. "I'll protect you from the other drivers."

With the drivers in position, the derby began. Cole's reckless driving was paying off. He made sharp turns and rammed into the other cars. When it was all done, he was panting, happy he won. "We did it, Lanes," he said. "We won. Glad you liked your first derby."

But Laney didn't respond. She was heaving, terrified. "I almost died..." she whimpered.

Cole leaned towards his girlfriend and shushed her. "Don't worry," he said in a calming voice. Then he whispered a song in her ear. But this time, she wasn't relaxing. "Babe?" he asked. "You alright?"

Nick and Bernadette noticed the all carnival rides lost power. "Uh, Katrina..." Bernadette said.

"We have liftoff," Katrina said with a smile.

Cole was so upset at himself for putting Laney in danger, he shot up into the sky, neon green electricity surrounding him. He summoned his journal into his hand, writing down his pain and sorrow as electricity appeared on the pages. When he was finished writing, he got back in his car, trying his best to comfort his traumatized girlfriend. He didn't even notice Katrina snatching his journal and getting back onstage.

"Got the words?" Bernadette asked, setting up her chimes as Nick was ready on the bongos.

Katrina grinned as she took out her acoustic guitar. "Sure do," she said. "It's show time." And with that, she and her friends began the performance.

_Cars are not for sporting use_  
_It will only get you hurt_  
_My heart's still beating oh-so fast_  
_I don't think I'll recover soon_

_At first it seemed like such a joy_  
_Being able to feel the rush_  
_But now that my dream has come true_  
_It wasn't what I thought it would be_

_Now the one I love is gone_  
_My life is like an empty shell_  
_I wish I could turn back the clock_  
_To undo my biggest mistake..._

When Flower Power was done performing, the audience cheered. Fortunately Katrina modified some of the words from Cole's journal, so it looked more like a song against drunk driving.

* * *

After the performance, Carrie showed Flower Power the money she and the other Newmans made selling merchandise for both bands. Katrina gasped. "That's a whole lot of dough."

However, Cole snatched the money. "This should pay for the therapy Laney needs to recover," he said before he and the other three teens walked off.

"Oh well," Katrina said with a shrug. Then a spotlight appeared on her and she took out a notepad, writing as she spoke. "The way I see it, we're just waiting on a moment. Our moment. It might not come wrapped in a bow or on a gust of wind, but someday we'll get what passion brings. Until then, I stand beside you as one." When she was done, the spotlight vanished.

"Nick Mallory thinks those would have been good lyrics," Nick said.

"Well duh!" Katrina replied. "Why else would I write them down on my notepad?" She looked at the readers. "Keep on rocking, Flower-Pals!" Then she closed the garage door, ending the story.

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: I'm allowing you to write your own stories about Flower Power and the others from Warsville, even ones when they visit their canon counterparts. Just remember to give me credit for creating the characters.**


End file.
